Into the Mirror of my Illusion
by Raina-Snape
Summary: (Chapter 4 now up)Severus and Narcissa love story. Severus and Narcissa have a secret and Lucius finds out! Lucius goes to Hogwarts to get revenge on Severus for what he done.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers.and I do not own any of the characters in the books or movies._

_Oh I really don't like flamers. Please do not waste my email storage space with your moronic comments._

_- - Flashbacks_

_" " Talking_

_' ' Thoughts_

_I would like to thank Shinigami Liliz Black for giving me the awesome name for this story._

* * *

- Flashback -

"Sevie, I have to marry Lucius." Narcissa said with a few small tears running down her face. "It's been arranged and there's nothing I can do about it. I've also got to be the one to have his heir." she said leaning on Severus.

"I am not going to be able to have his child right now though," she said looking up at him. "I'm carrying your child," she said and looked down. Severus looked at her for a moment, a different expression on his face, one of confusion and happiness. "Really?" That was the only word that he could get out right now.

She nodded slightly "Only a month. You're not mad about it are you?" she asked studying his expression. He looked at her and captured her lips in a soft kiss then pulled back slowly. "No I'm not mad about it. I just didn't know..." He said placing his hand on her stomach. "What will I do Sev?" Narcissa asked looking at him. "You'll say this child belongs to Lucius" he said. He hated that he had to say that but that is how it would have to be done. Narcissa let out a sigh and rested her head on his chest "If that's the only way to do it without you getting hurt then so be it that's how it will be done" she said softly.

He ran his hand slowly over her hair "Don't worry about it. It'll turn out to be ok. We can still be with each other, in secret but still together" He whispered in her ear.

- 9 months later -

Narcissa had married Lucius three days after she talked with Severus. The secret was kept between them about the baby. Lucius assumed that the little boy that Narcissa had nine months after their wedding night was his child. But he was so wrong, this boy, Draco Lucius Malfoy was not truly a Malfoy. Narcissa laid back in the bed in St. Mungos holding little Draco in her arms smiling at him slightly. "You'll meet your father often" she whispered to him. Lucius had left the hospital roughly an hour ago to attend to some business which gave Narcissa time enough to owl Severus and have him come to look at their baby. Severus arrived at the hospital shortly after he got the owl. He walked to the room she was in and went to her side; she took his hand into hers and looked up at him. "Draco meet your real father" she said with a smile. Severus picked little Draco up and held him in his arms for a few minutes. "I'll be sure to see you often you will be as good looking as your mother." he said to the baby "I love you" he said handing Draco back to Narcissa. "I love you too Narcissa" he said kissing her lips softly "I must leave now, I'll owl you shortly about when I'll visit" he said and deparated from the hospital.

"I love you too Severus" she whispered after he left holding Draco close to her. About a week later, when she was able to get back to the Malfoy Manor she went into the nursery and started to write a letter to Severus. She finished and sealed the letter handing it to her owl "Take this to Severus please" she said to the owl watching it fly out of the window. She looked at the now sleeping baby and smiled.

Severus received the owl later that day, opened it and began to read.

Sev,

I really wish you could be here with me and the baby. Lucius still thinks that Draco is his child, but that's a good thing. Lucius is leaving next week for 2 days and I was hoping you could stop by and be with me. I love you Severus.

Narcissa

He put down the letter and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote her back. I love you to Narcissa and I will come there as soon as he is gone. Tell Draco that I love him and I love you as well.

Severus

He signed the letter and gave it back to the owl to take back to her. He laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes thinking about her.

- End Flashback -

Severus sat in his office looking at a picture of her that she had given him of her and him holding Draco. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes?" he asked hearing a small knock on his door. Raina poked her head in the room. "You can come in Raina" He said to the fourth year Slytherin girl who was his daughter. "Thanks father" she said and sat down looking at him "I wanted you to finally tell me who my mum is. I really want to know" He took in a deep breath "I assume I can tell you now. You seem to be old enough to know without telling everyone."

Raina nodded slightly "I just really want to know." Severus nodded "Fine I shall tell you. Well it all starts when me and Narcissa were together. We were in love, still are and she was being forced to marry Lucius at the same time she found out she was pregnant. So she married Lucius and had the baby leaving Lucius to think that this boy was his child when really he was mine. We kept seeing each other every time he would leave the manor. So a year after the boy was born she was pregnant with you. It was tough for both of us as we had to try and keep it a secret from Lucius." Severus looked back at the picture and smiled then looked at Raina and continued the story. "We used every bit of magic we could think of for nine whole months. We were able to have her sneak out to the hospital long enough to have you and go back to the manor. We had frequent visits when you and your brother were still too little to know anything. So Narcissa Malfoy is your mother" he said looking at his daughter.

Raina looked at him thinking to herself for a moment. "But, Narcissa is Draco's mother" she said rubbing the top of her nose, with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh." she said as her eyes widened slightly "You mean he's my brother and Narcissa is our mother?" She asked him not able to believe it. Severus nodded slightly " Yes, Narcissa is yours and Draco's mother and I am Draco's and your father" he said looking at her. "Well thanks for telling me Father" Raina said getting up and hugging Snape and walking out of his office. She bumped into Crabbe as soon she walked out. "Ow, Crabbe watch where you're going" she said rolling her eyes and heading towards the Common Room. She didn't realize that Crabbe had been there for several minutes listing to what Prof. Snape and Raina were talking about. He smiled evilly and headed to the Owlry. His dad would love to hear of this new information. Crabbe immediately started writing a letter to his father telling him of what he had overheard from the Potions Professor.

* * *

_Read, Review no flaming me. Enjoy! I hope anyways. Don't comment on this and say it's bad until you've read the rest. Raina will react a little bit more in the next chapter. Please do not judge this until I get the next chapter up._

_Raina Snape_


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

J.K.R owns the whole Harry Potter world. The only thing I own is pocket lint and Raina, so don't waste your time suing me, as all you would get is my pocket lint. Oh I really don't like flamers. Please do not waste my email storage space with your moronic comments._

_- Flashbacks -_

_" " Talking_

_' ' Thoughts_

_I would like to thank Shinigami Liliz Black for giving me the awesome name for this story. I reccomend you read her stories._

* * *

Raina sighed as she whispered the password and entered the common room. She glanced around at the other students that were in the room. 'Blaise, Goyle and Pansy.' She thought to herself going over and sitting down on one of the couches. She sat there thinking to herself about what she had been told. 'There's no way she could be my mother, and him my brother'. She looked up when she heard someone coming out of the boy's dorm. She stared at Draco for a moment. "MY GOD!" She yelled; it was finally sinking in that it was true. She got up from the couch and ran past Draco to the girl's dorm. Draco and the other Slytherins watched her for a moment. "What is her problem?" Pansy asked, moving over so Draco could sit next to her. Draco shrugged slightly and sat down. "Well she is crazy, spends too much time around the potions".

Raina went and sat down on her bed shakily. "He can't be," she said to herself. "It's impossible". She lay back on her bed and sighed. Her eyes closed as tiredness took her over.

A few hours after Raina had fallen asleep, Crabbe sat in the common room with a grin on his face, talking to Goyle. He would finally get Draco back for using him. He had written the letter explaining what he overheard to his father. His father would be pleased with him for giving him such good information.

Crabbe's father received his owl and opened it immediately and began reading it. "This is wonderful," he said aloud to himself grabbing two parchments of paper. He needed to write a letter back to his son and then a letter to Lucius telling him what he had just learned from Crabbe's letter. After he finished his writing he sealed the letters and gave them to the owl; watching it fly away.

Lucius sat in his study reading a book on Dark Arts when he heard a light tapping on the window behind him. He turned and opened the window to let the small brown owl in. He took the letter and began to read it. He shook his head "Draco not mine, yes that is a good joke," he said as he set the letter down on his desk. He went back to reading the book he had before. A few minutes passed and he picked the letter up again and reread it. "Iridus." He called as a small 'pop' was heard and a small house elf appeared in front of him. "Yes master?" He looked down at the elf and snorted. "Tell Narcissa to come up to the study". He said setting the letter down and watching the house elf 'pop' out again.

Narcissa smiled when the little elf told her she was needed in the study. She got up from what she was doing and walked slowly towards the study. After walking up a flight of stairs and through several long hallways she pushed open the door to the study. "Yes dear?" She said looking at Lucius who was sitting in a chair holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

Lucius looked up at his wife as she walked in the room. "Sit!" he said putting the letter down as he got up, grabbing her and pushing her down in the chair. "Read the letter woman!" he said angrily.

She sat down and picked the letter up to read it. She tried to keep her face emotionless like it was when she walked in. She set it down and looked at him. "No, it must be a joke" she said looking away from him.

Lucius picked up a small vial on the desk and looked at it. "You're sure it's not true," he said watching her nod. "Then take this," he said handing her the small bottle.

Narcissa picked the potion up. "Do you not trust me Lucius?" she asked not wanting to take the truth serum. She sighed and opened the bottle when she received a small No from him. She brought it to her lips and swallowed the potion.

Lucius looked at her about to start the interrogation.

"Narcissa do you love me?"

"No" she said looking at him

"Do you love Severus?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied

"Is Draco my son?" he asked

"No" she answered.

He looked down and then back at her pushing his hair back. "When was the last time you seen Severus?"

"Last Deatheater meeting that was held here"

He cursed under his breath standing up and grabbing Narcissa's wrist, pulling her behind him. "Damn woman" He said holding her wrist with a firm grip so he had control even though she was fighting to pull back.

"Lucius what are you doing?" she asked attempting to pull her arm back.

"Putting you in the dungeons and going to take care of a little business I have with Severus" he said opening the door to the dungeons and shoving her down. "Don't even think about coming out of here."

"Lucius don't hurt him!" she yelled as he closed and locked the door so she would stay put. Narcissa dropped to the floor crying as he left.

"Iridus!" He yelled as he stood in the main hall of the Malfoy Manor. With a small 'pop' the little house elf appeared in front of him. "Get me my black cloak now!" he said and hit the house elf with his walking stick. He glared at the elf as he yelled a curse at a statue, shattering it. He grabbed his cloak from the elf. "Damn useless elf" he said pushing the house elf hard up against the wall "Stay out of my way" he said and aparated right outside Hogwarts. After several minutes of walking, he reached the school and headed towards the dungeons.

* * *

_Raina Snape_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers. I do not own any of the characters in the books or movies._

_Do not steal my story it was all my idea. Oh I really don't like flamers. Please do not waste my email storage space with your moronic comments._

_- - Flashbacks_

_" " Talking_

_' ' Thoughts_

_I would like to thank Shinigami Liliz Black for giving me the awesome name for this story._

* * *

Severus sat behind his desk reading some essays that the first years wrote. He muttered something about 'a bunch of dunderheads' and set the papers down. 'They won't make it into the advance classes for sure' he thought to himself and got up to get himself a glass of fire whisky. He walked into his quarters and took a seat in the black leather chair in front of the fireplace. With a sigh he took a drink of the fire whisky' Rainas going to hate me for telling her that now' he thought to himself. He set the glass down on a table and closed his eyes thinking about him and Narcissa.

- Flashback -

Severus aparated to Narcissa's room at the Malfoy Manor and looked at her sitting at her desk. She turned his head and looked at him and smiled. He walked over behind her and kissed her quickly before running his hand through her hair. "How are you Cissa" he asked her.

She looked at him "I'm fine just missing you and hating Lucius for his very existence." she said as he ran a hand over her stomach

"How much longer on her Cissa?" he asked looking at her

"One month" she said leaning against him "It hasn't been easy to hid this you know" she said softly

"I know, it will be over soon and you won't have to worry about it. I will" he said and with that he kissed her one last time "I must leave again" he said "Send me an owl when you get to St. Mungos " he said and aparated as soon as she nodded.

- 1 month later -

Severus opened the owl and read the letter from Narcissa. "Here we go" he said to himself as he left Hogwarts and aparated as soon as he got to the gate. He arrived in the main lobby of St.Mungos, he moved up to the old woman at the counter. "Where is Cissa Snape?" he asked using the name Narcissa said she was using. He left and headed for the room she was in as soon as he got the room.

Narcissa layed in the bed holding the small child in her arms she had been here for 3 days now and it was time for Severus to take the baby. She kissed the child's forehead. "I think your name will be Raina" she whispered as Severus walked in the room.

Severus moved over to the bed and looked at the child "Raina sounds good, how about Narcissa as her middle name" he said kissing Narcissa then the baby girl.

"She looks like you Sev" Narcissa said holding back a sob wanting to keep Raina and Draco and be with Sev. She handed the baby to Severus who took the baby and cradled it in his arms. "Sev do take care of her and I'll stop by the school once Draco gets enrolled" she said wiping the tear off her cheek smiling up at Severus who was cradling the baby girl. "I love you Raina Narcissa Snape" she said to the baby "and you too Sev" she said giving Severus a quick kiss then leaning back and sighing.

Severus looked at her "Get some rest and try to make it back to the manor by the afternoon tomorrow Cissa" Severus watched as Narcissa drifted off to sleep and she mummered love you sev to him and he looked at her. "Love you to Cissa"

- End Flashback - (_AN: just in case anyone wants to know how he fed the baby without Narcissa... she drank formula and had a wet nurse_)

Severus stirred slightly having been in a daydreaming state. He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After standing up about to make his way to sleep he heard a small knock on his door. Muttering under his breath about dunderheads disturbing his peace he made his way to the door and pulled it open. "What?" He snarled

"My my Severus still just as ticky as always" drawled Lucius looking at him.

"What do you want Lucius?" Severus asked losing his patience with the man.

Lucius put his cane to Severus' chest and pushed him back "We have business to talk about." he said letting himself in and closing the door.

Severus hit the cain glaring daggers at Lucius "Do explain why your here and quickly" he said clearly annoyed.

Lucius pulled his wand out and cast a silencing spell on the room. "Now" he said the wand pointed at Severus, "You have this coming."

"Lucius what are you talking about" he asked quickly reaching for his own wand

"You know just what I mean. How dare you do that with my wife!." He said "Crucio" He yelled his wand aimed right at Snape.

Severus fell to the ground writhing in pain refusing to scream knowing it would only please Lucius. He held his head in his hands wanting to scream out but he was able to control himself from screaming as he used to the pain the crutacious curse caused.

Lucius smirked and looked at him. After several minutes he took the curse off. "Did you think you could hide it forever Severus" He asked "I didn't think so" He said and kicked Severus in the stomach causing him to fall back again.

Severus stumbled trying to stand up and he glared at Lucius when a small knock was heard on the door. Severus pushed Lucius aside and moved towards the door slowly clutching his side. "What!" He snapped pulling the door open. "Hello Albus" He said looking at the headmaster trying to keep from showing any of the pain he was in.

"Ah hello Severus" Albus greeted "I was just stopping by to see how you were doing" He said with a small twinkle in his eye.

This man knows way to much for his own good Severus thought to himself "Well I do thank you Albus, but I assure you I am just fine. Now I must go finish what I was doing." He said closing the door moving back to where Lucius was.

"This is not over" Lucius said in a low dangerous tone looking right at Severus. "I'll get my revenge on you." He said and left the room quietly. This was far from being over.

Severus sank down into the nearest chair reaching for a bottle of firewhisky. He poured some of it in a glass and drank it, this was a bad habit he had when stressed. He finished off his drink and stood up making his way towards his own bed to prepare for the next day.

* * *

_Read, Review no flaming me. Enjoy! I hope anyways. Don't comment on this and say it's bad until you've read the rest. If anything doesn't make sense please tell me. If you don't like it then don't read it. Yes Severus is a content man when he isn't surrounded by people or dunderheads. The mean sarcastic one shall be back soon I promise._

_Puhlease give me some reviews, getting kinda lonely here. Haven't even got 1 review. _

_Next Chapter –Severus reveals to Draco that he is his father, and Raina is his sister._

_Raina Snape_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers and I do not own any of the characters in the books or movies.  
Do not steal my story; it was all my idea. Oh I really don't like flamers. Please do not waste my email storage space with your moronic comments. 

- - Flashbacks " " Talking ' ' Thoughts

I would like to thank Shinigami Liliz Black for giving me the awesome name for this story.

* * *

"Snickers" Severus said the password and then proceeded to walk up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a "Come in" from the inside of the room. He opened the door and walked into the office, looking at the headmaster sitting in a chair.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked looking at Severus. "Now what is it you need to talk about son?" He asked knowing Severus only came up here when he needed someone to talk to.

Severus walked over to a window and stared out of it. "Lucius stopped by last night. He found out somehow that Draco is not his son." He turned to look at the headmaster. "I'm not afraid of what Lucius will try to do to me, but I'm afraid he might try to hurt Narcissa, Raina or Draco." He rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. "I've got to tell Draco. I also want Raina put somewhere away from the Slytherin common room."

"Now Severus sit down and stop pacing. We can move Raina temporarily to the Gryffindor common room; she will be very safe there. Draco, well he can use a room I have up here. As for Narcissa I assume you have some plan of your own to get her away from Lucius. " Albus spoke as he watched Severus.

Severus sat down in a black overstuffed chair; "Of course I have my own plan for Narcissa, Albus. Raina would be safe with the Gryffindor's. I have a class to teach right now, I'll come back with Raina and Draco after my last class." He said standing up

"Oh and Severus, ask Mr. Potter to come up here too. I will want to speak to him after Draco and Raina." The headmaster said with a small nod. The Potions Master walked out of the room and back down the stairs into the hallway to go teach a class full of first year dunderheads.

After several cauldrons being burnt, his classroom being blown up once, he managed to tell Raina, Draco and Harry to be at the Headmaster's office after their last classes. He left the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him as he made his way towards the Headmaster's office. "Mr. Potter, you stay here until you're called for." Snape said, then muttered the password and walked up the stairs after Draco and Raina.  
Severus lifted his hand to knock on the door of the Headmaster's office. He rolled his eyes when he heard a faint "Come in" and he walked in right after Raina and Draco walked in.

"Ah do take a sit Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape." Albus said waving his hand as two chairs appeared in front of his desk. "Would either of you like a Lemon Drop?"

After the two shook their heads, "Why are we here?" Draco asked looking between the Headmaster and Severus.

"Because I have a few things I need to explain and this is the only place no one would overhear us." Severus said looking out the window again. "You are aware Raina is my daughter, everyone knows that." He paused for a moment to glance at Raina.

Draco rolled his eyes 'what in Merlin's name does this have to do with me' he asked himself.  
"Well Narcissa happens to be Raina's mother along with yours Draco"  
"That's bollucks, she only had me." Draco said "Well Draco, you need to look at these papers I have." Severus said going to Albus' desk and picking up several parchments and handing them to Draco who took them while muttering under his breath. "Fine, I'll look at these papers." Draco said looking at the first one, which was his birth certificate. "This says that Lucius Malfoy is my father and Narcissa Malfoy is my mother, I already knew that." "Look at the next one." Severus said watching him.  
"Fine. Draco Lucius Malfoy was born to Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape," he said reading the sheet aloud. "What the hell is this some kind of stupid joke!" he asked looking at Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy do not raise your voice in my office, what that parchment says is true." Albus said Draco snorted and stood up "I didn't come here to listen to an old fool and you tell me lies." He said angrily to Severus as he dropped the papers. With that done he went to the door and walked out slamming it behind him.  
Raina looked up to her father "What did this have to do with me?" she asked "You're in here for another reason" Severus said and sat down in a chair. "Lucius knows that Draco and you are mine and Narcissa's. So I talked with Albus and he said we could move you to a different room." Severus paused as he watched the headmaster get up from his desk and go out the door and down the stairs. "You'll be staying in the Gryffindor Tower and your schedule will be changed to match that of Mr. Potter's."

Raina nodded "Okay" She didn't really mind the Gryffindor's, they could get annoying at times but she didn't hate them.

Albus returned a moment later with Harry Potter right behind him. Albus got right back behind his seat and motioned for Harry to take a seat. "Care for a Lemon drop Harry?" he asked. "Okay, the more for me then" he said with a smile. "Now to the reason why you are here. Miss Snape is being moved from the Slytherin dormitory to the Gryffindor dorm, Severus and myself were wondering if perhaps you and your friends would be kind enough to stay with her. She will have the same class schedule you have."

Harry glanced over at Raina then to the headmaster, "Um, sure but why is she staying in the Gryffindor Tower?" he asked "Potter that is none of your business!" Severus growled at the boy. He did not need him trying to play hero any more than he already was.  
"Fine, I can do that then." The raven-haired boy said holding back his sarcastic remarks. "Thank you Harry. You can go out in the hall and wait for Miss Snape to get out there." the headmaster said with a smile.

Severus stood up and thanked the headmaster and smiled at Raina. She was one of the only people he ever truly smiled at. "Thanks" Raina said getting up and giving her father a small hug.  
"If they bother you in any way, tell me and I'll take care of them." he said letting go of his daughter.  
She let out a small laugh and walked to the door "I will." she said walking down the stairs and into the corridor.

* * *

Read, Review and NO flaming. Enjoy! I hope anyways. If anything doesn't make sense please tell me. If you don't like it then don't read it. Oh, sorry if any of the characters are out of character. Raina is in char she isn't very talkative.

bigred20 - THANK YOU! You are my first reviewer, and you made me so happy I kept on writing.

Next Chapter - Draco talks with Lucius, Raina gets acquainted with The Gryffindor Trio.

Raina Snape


End file.
